Maximus Phantom
by King ROSAS
Summary: While taking a patrol in Amity Park, Danny is ambushed by an unknown organization. When he arrives, he realizes that he isn't the only one there. My first fan-fic support it!


The breeze was cool as it blew through Danny's hair. He was flying over Amity Park enjoying summer. He was to meat Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger in an hour, unless the Box Ghost tried to attack him with gift boxes again. All was quiet and peaceful though. Danny decided to land and walk around the park. He changed back into normal Danny Fenton. As he was walking he kept seeing a man behind him, trailing him. The man was about 20 and he had a feral look in his eye. Danny felt uneasy but the strange man soon walked away. When he got to a clearing he noticed there was only one other person there and it was the mystery man. Suddenly 10 more men came out of the bushes, they looked exactly like the first one, they could be clones. They surrounded Danny.

"W-what's g-g-going on, who are y-you?" He stuttered. The crowd parted and a man with a long white coat stepped through.

"My name is Jeb Batchelder. We, Daniel, are scientists that specialize in recumbent DNA" said white coat man.

"What does that have to do with me?" Danny asked confused.

"The file said you were a C- student."

"What are you talking about? What file? What's recumbent DNA?"

"Genetics, grafting DNA, hybrids" Answered Jeb. You could hear a pin drop.

Danny's already pale face turned paper white. "W-w-what are y-you t-t-talk-king a-about?" He stuttered.

"We know all about you, Danny Phantom."

"W-WHAT?" he ask, his eyes wide with fear.

"This discussion is over. Grab him Ari." A big wolf man stepped out of the crowd, bigger than the rest. He grabbed a syringe, and before he even knew what was happening, Ari had plunged the needle into Danny's arm and the world faded into black.

"Let me GO!"Shouted Danny. He knew there was no use because they had been ignoring him for days mostly. The whitecoats had him strapped to an examination table. One picked up a scalpel "W-what are you d-d-doing?" he struggled ageist the bonds.

"Is experiment 12 ready?"

"Yes David, should we sedate him?"

"Yes Henry, grab the sedative." Said David. He walked over to Danny.

"WHAT? What are you going to do to me? Hello, someone tell me what's going on. Stop treating me like I'm not here, like I'm not human!"

"SHUT UP FREAK! YOU'RE A MISTAKE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED HUMAN!" screamed David. "Let's start the procedure." Henry grabbed a syringe and as Danny screamed they plunged the needle into his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Amount of Time Later….<strong>

"I think he's awake."

"Whaaaa….? Where am I, who are you?"

"Freak, who made you like this? Your blood is mixed with this glowing green substance, what is it?"

"I-I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything before waking up here."

"Nothing?" the second man asked

"Well except like how to talk and stuff like that."

"So you don't remember that you're half-ghost?"Asked the first man

"How do you know about that?"

"Apparently the subject does remember some things."

"What is going on here?"

"What is the first thing you remember?" the first man said.

"Ummm… I know that I'm, uhh... nothing."

"That your half ghost?" said the second man

"How do you know about that?"

"You don't remember anything else?" man number 1 said

"I know how to fight and talk. Stuff like that but not much else."

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage. Its mind isn't contaminated by past memories." The first man remarked

"Put the experiment back." Said man 2. "We have a lot to discus and we still need to operate on subject 33, if it's still alive."

* * *

><p>After running through the maze all day Angel was covered in scrapes and cuts. She was also exhausted, but as she was falling asleep two erasers brought in a 14-year-old boy with blue eyes and black hair. He was struggling but he looked almost as exhausted as Angle. The two erasers threw him into a dog crate, locked the door and left. Angle tried to read his thoughts but they were all just a big jumble. He looked disoriented. "Are you okay? Hello, can you talk? Hello?" The kid passed out.<p>

"Are you awake?"

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Angle; you're in California at a place called the School and you passed out. What's your name?"

"Danny." He replied. He looked like he was trying to remember something else but then gave up. Danny looked up at her.

"Y-you have wings." He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yah that's why I'm here I'm an experiment. I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yes"

"Where are you from?" Danny looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"I don't know, I woke up a few hours ago with barely any memory"

"You don't remember anything?"Angle asked

"None at all." He looked depressed, Angle quickly changed the subject.

"What did the whitecoats do to you?" Angle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they grafted bird DNA to my DNA."

"Ohh… I'm half ghost, but they didn't do it, I can't remember who did." said Danny, with a depressed look. "No don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm serious. I'll show you." Angle felt that he really meant it 'Poor kid, he's already going crazy.' Then something completely unexpected happened. Two whitish-blue rings of light surrounded him, one going up and one going down. His black hair turned stark white, his blue eyes turned glowing green and his ripped clothes turned into a black HAZMAT with white boots, gloves, collar and belt. Angle was flabbergasted. "I would show you more but this stupid bracelet is blocking my powers." Danny said holding up his wrist and showing her a green glowing bracelet.

"I-I….." Angle stuttered. Just then three erasers came. They unlocked Danny's cage and dragged him out. After a while Angle could hear him screaming.

Max was stressing out. She was looking out of her crate at the aisle. Then two erasers walked by dragging a boy who looked about Max's age, they threw him into the other crate next to Angle. "Danny are you okay, well are you too badly hurt?" asked Angle. It sounded like she knew the poor kid.

"No I'm fine." Danny replied.

"Would you like to introduce us Angle?"Max asked

"Oh yah Danny this is Max, Nudge and Fang. Max, Nudge, Fang, this is Danny."

"Why are you here Danny, well obviously you're an experiment, but what are you, like what did they splice your DNA with, is that right splice yah it's such a weird word….."Nudge continued

"Nudge please shut up." Fang asked annoyed

"Sorry."

"Well I'm-"Just then a large group of whitecoats and erasers walked in.

"I count only four." Said a man

"Two bought it, back in Colorado. This is what's left."Ari said. He kicked Max's cage, rattling the bars "Hi Max, miss me?"

"Is the director quite sure of this? It seems a shame-there's so much we can learn from them." A female whitecoat said

"Yes, it's just too risky. Given how uncooperative subjects 11 and 12 are."

'Subject 12? Who's subject 12?' Max looked over to Danny who had a small smile on his face. 'Ohhh… it must be Danny, good for him for being uncooperative.' Max was jolted away from her thoughts when Ari grabbed her cage and dropped it on the cart. The others were loaded onto the cart and they pushed the group though brightly lit hall-ways smelling of floor cleaner and office machines. Max looked out trying to find a land mark to see where they were in the school .They were pushed thorough more double doors and out into the sunlight.

Danny realized they were in the field where they train young erasers to take down pray. Danny heard Ari scream. He looked over and saw that Max was biting Ari's fingers that he had stuck through the bars on her crate. He kicked her crate sideways onto the ground. Max landed next to Angle and unlocked her cage. Ari came and slammed down on Max's cage and tore it open. Max jumped out. Danny saw a hawk dive bomb Ari. When he looked up there was what looked like a big cloud of hawks and two more bird kids. Max had gotten Fang and Nudge out of the crates and had started to open Danny's. "Iggy, Gazzy, get Danny out of here!" yelled Max

"No just a sec!" Danny yelled back

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing something!" Danny ran over to Jeb and tackled him. He punched him in the mouth. "That's for experimenting on me!" Danny grabbed Jeb's hand and wrenched a key out of it. He stuck it in the key hole on his bracelet and turned the key. The cuff fell off and he changed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. He looked up to see Max and the rest of the bird kids, he flew up to them, but he was so weak that he passed out right when he got to them.

"Danny come on!" Max yelled. She saw a black and white streak coming towards them. She got into a fighting position, but as the thing got to them Angle yelled out "Don't hurt Danny!" She got a good look at the thing and realized it was a kid with white hair green eyes and a black and white HAZMAT suit. He looked up at the flock and passed out. Fang swooped down to grab him and they set off for Lake Mead. Danny and Angle would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong> So there it is, the first chapter. If anyone has any writing tips please let me know. You want to know what else you could do to make me write better? Yup, you guessed it, review! Please tell me what you thought of it! Oh and i know some writers are doing like ask a question and they'll answer it? Well I'm going to do that too! REVIEW make me feel better! Until next time...<strong>


End file.
